


Please Don’t Leave

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is an Asshole, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, but an adorable one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: All Yasha wants to do is read her damn book. All Beau wants to do is annoy the fuck out of her.Drabble/One shot
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 107





	Please Don’t Leave

Beau was being an asshole. Arguably an adorable one but an asshole nonetheless. She sat perched on the couch beside Yasha, blowing warm air into the barbarian’s ear as Yasha tried, and failed, to read the same page in her book she’d been focused on for the last twenty minutes. She couldn’t focus cause Beau was being an asshole. 

Yasha doubled down, trying to ignore the shiver that was running down her spine at having Beau pressed into her side, chin perched on her shoulder as she continued to assault Yasha’s ear with her breath. 

“Do you _need_ something, Beauregard,” Yasha finally asked exasperated. She failed at keeping the affection for the human out of her voice and she could see Beau smile out of the corner of her eye. 

“Nnnnnnope,” Beau said cheerfully. She steepled her fingers and rested her clasped hands on Yasha’s shoulder before blowing warm air into her ear and over her neck again. 

Yasha twitched, pulled away just a fraction before settling back into place. Her eyes never left the book in her hands. “Are you _sure_?”

“Eeeeeyup.”

Yasha sighed and finally turned to look at Beau. “Then _why_ are you pestering me?”

Beau’s eyebrows raised slowly and she smiled. “Am I bothering you? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. I’ll behave.”

Yasha eyed her warily, one eyebrow cocked. She continued to stare at Beau who simply smiled and stared back. After a long moment, Yasha went back to book. 

Things were finally serene and Yasha was able to get back into her reading. But it didn’t take long for Beau to become a nuisance again. 

First she started by blowing air into Yasha’s ear again. Yasha let out a huff and clenched her jaw but otherwise didn’t react. So Beau decided to take more drastic action. She leaned closer to Yasha and with her hands on Yasha’s shoulder, it caused the taller woman to lean a bit towards Beau. 

Then Beau licked a slow trail along the tendon in Yasha’s neck, from her shoulder to the back of her ear. 

Yasha snapped the book shut and stood with a huff. “I am trying to read,” she growled but her voice had gone up a couple of octaves and her deep voice came out shrill. She turned to go and Beau, laughing, grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Please don’t leave,” Beau said between giggles. “I’m sorry.”

Yasha huffed again but turned to look at Beau and the monk saw the poorly hidden affection in Yasha’s eyes. “You are not sorry,” she said deadpan. 

Beau continued to chuckle. “You’re right. But I’ll behave.”

Yasha gave her a flat look. “No you won’t.” 

Beau simply stared up at her, her smile growing. Then she gently tugged on Yasha’s wrist. 

“Please sit back down,” she asked, hopeful. 

Yasha let out a dramatic sigh, gave a show of thinking about it. She looked back to Beau who was pouting, bottom lip poking out and quivering. Yasha didn’t buy it for a second. 

But she did toss her book down on the side table before turning and straddling Beau’s lap. Beau smiled as Yasha settled onto her thighs, Beau’s hands sliding to Yasha’s hips as Yasha’s arms rested over Beau’s shoulders. 

“Is this what you wanted,” Yasha asked before running her tongue over Beau’s bottom lip. 

“Nope,” Beau said. “This is so much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
